


Perfect Timing

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Captain America<br/>Character: Bucky Barns<br/>Relationship: Bucky/reader  <br/>Request: May I please request a Bucky Barnes fic? Reader (his fiancée) convinces him to help her baking. She absent mindedly starts eating the extra whipped cream, sucking it off her fingers, not realising the effect it has on Bucky. Smut ending please :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

“Come on?” You beg, all but swinging off Buckys arm as he tried with all his might to stay in the living room.   
He had been at home for just under an hour and you wanted to bake a cake. You had all the ingredients set out on the counter so you were more than ready, you just needed to convice your fiance to help you.   
Not that you needed help. You were so good a cooking that you were sure Bucky would marry you just because of the food you made him.   
"Is there any way out of this?" Bucky sighs, raising an eyebrow at you.   
"Nope." You giggle, biting your lower lip and cuddling into his arm, knowing you had won the battle.   
Dragging Bucky through to the kitchen, you presented him with the flour as though it were a medal.   
"Can you please messure out 200 grams of this?" You smile, pointing to the scales.   
"Yes, madam." Bucky bows with a smirk, earning a hit over the top of the head with a tea towel.   
Before long, all the ingredient were messured out and in their dishes.   
"Right, now all we have to do is mix it together." You place the big mixing bowl on the table as Bucky takes the wisk. He mixes while you pour all the ingredient in, being extra careful when it came to the flour.   
Then, Bucky pour the mixure into a baking tray while you used a wooden spoon to get any extra that was still in the bowl.   
"You pop it in the oven while i set the timer." You lean up on your tiptoes and press a quick kiss to Buckys nose before starting your task.   
When the cake was safely in the oven, you leaned against the counter and Bucky agaisnt the table in the middle of the room so you were facing each other.   
You loved moments like these when you and he could just be together. He had always been able to make you smile and laugh. You were utterly in love with him and he with you, which was why you had said yes to him just under a year ago. The thought made you twirl your engagement ring with your thumb and looking at Bucky. He had been staring at you with a soft smile on his lips the whole time. It was amazing how you could live with him for so long and, being childhood sweet hearts, been with him for so long that simple task still made butterflies apear in your stomach.   
You glanced to your side, making sure you had taken out the jam and whipped cream. Sure enough, you had but you realised that you had whipped way more cream that needed since the cake wasnt that big. Shrugging your shoulders, you pick up the bowl and dig your index finger in, scooping out a little bit and bringing it up to your mouth to suck the sweet cream off your finger.   
You let out a content hum as your eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the taste.   
You opened your eyes and looked at the bowl before taking another couple tastes of the cream. Glancing up, you see Bucky staring out you with quite a different look in his eyes and his mouth slightly open. So you repeated the action, exept this time, instead of placing the cream straight in your mouth, you licked it off your finger, keeping eyes contact with Bucky the whole time.   
Suddently, he let out a low moan.   
A fire erupted in your stomach at the very sexy noise that had come from him, and all because of cream.   
Scooping a little bit onto your finger again, this time, you offer it to Bucky while biting your lower lip. Bucky shot across the small space to take your wrist in both his hand as he slowly licked off the cream while staring intensely into your eyes. This made you weak at the knees as his tongue danced across your finger.   
He let go of your wrist so he could scoop up a drop of cream on his own index finger and raises it to your lips. You happily accept his finger, sucking the cream off the tip and then moving your mouth slowly up and down his finger, glancing up at his while doing it.   
"Oh god, [y/n]." He moaned, grabbing the bowl with his free hand and shoving it on the side before moving to press you up agaisnt the counter. His finger left your lips only to be replanced with his lips a second later as he brought you into a passioant kiss.   
His hand moved up and down your body with such an urgency you had never felt before. You could feel his already rock hard member on your thigh which made you excited. You could bring this handsome man to his knees all because of a little cream.   
He tugged impatiently at the zip on the back of your dress before you moved your shoulders and alowed it to fall off your body and to the ground. He pulled away from the kiss to look down at your body and letting out a low moan.   
You worked on his shirt, tugging at the buttons as he kissed down your neck, nipping at the soft skin and earning a soft moan from yours.   
Giving up on the buttons, you rip the buttons, sending the last 4 or 5 buttons flying across the kitchen. But neither of you cared.   
Bucky quickly undid his trouser and let the drop around his anckles before kicking them to the side as you did the same with your dress.   
He made quick work of your bra and underwear as you tugged his boxers down, freeing his erection.   
Suddenly, Bucky lifted you up onto the counter. He hooked his arm under your knee and raised it so your legs were spread and your raised foot was resting on the counter.   
"My love, you are so beautiful." He breathed, taking in the sight. All you could do was let out a breathless moan which Bucky instantly understood.   
He positioned himself between your legs, lining himself up with your already wet entrance. In one swift thrust, Buckys head fell back as he filled you. You let out a long moan as his hands gripped your waist for dear life. You leaned forward as started to kiss up the side of Buckys exposed neck, earing a grunt from his lips. He rewared you but slowly starting to roll his hips, pulling out of your and then filling you in the most pleausrable way possible.   
Your moans became louder as Bucky sped up. His hips starting slamming against yours as you pulled away to see him staring at you with a mixure of lust and love.   
You felt one of his hands leave your side and slip between your bodys to run your clit which only added to your pleasure, making you all but scream his name as you felt your climax building.   
"Do it, [y/n]. I need you to cum for me. Cum with me." Bucky growled, his eyes never leaving yours. His command coupled with the speed he was thrusting and him running your clit sent your spirling over the edge as your orgasm claimed your body with pure pleasure.   
"James!" You cry out. Feeling your walls clench around him and his name fall from your lips countless times was too much for Bucky whole only lasted a couple more thrusts before spilling his seed inside you with your name on his lips.   
For a while, he held your close as you both came gradully down from your highs. You could feel Buckys rapid heartbeat as his breathing started to become less harsh.   
Bucky rested his forehead agaisnt yours as he started to lovingly peak your lips with gently kisses.   
"I truly do love you." He whispers.   
"And i love you." You smile, running your fingers through his hair.   
Both of you jump when a buzzing fills the room from the timer on the side.   
"Perfect timing." You giggle.


End file.
